


FC: extra link!

by moonlights0nata



Series: connected circuits / light up our future [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Side-Stories part of future circuit.Ch.1: Jin's POV (1): Spectre's rude. Jin doesn't think he'll like him anytime soon.Ch.2: Takeru's POV(1): Takeru's Grandpa doesn't let him visit Den City after his grades dropped...but then again maybe he doesn't need to in order to see Ryoken.
Relationships: Homura Takeru & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Kusanagi Jin & Spectre, Kusanagi Jin & Sugisaki Miyu, Sugisaki Miyu & Zaizen Aoi, Sugisaki Miyu/Zaizen Aoi
Series: connected circuits / light up our future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Jin POV (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre's rude. Jin doesn't think he'll like him anytime soon. (Set between Ch.6 and a little after Ch.8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! (?) I've been planning a few stories that while future circuit related, fit better as "side stories" or as a sort of "missed scenes". They'll either show other character's POV or expand on things that I couldn't fit into the main fic!
> 
> I'm hoping to work on more of these <3 And CH.16 of the main fic soon...but I'm also cooking up a TakeRyo AU for October, look forward to that too!
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated! ❤️

Miyu had described Spectre as _‘rude, awkward but entertaining’_ , among other things.

“He was _rude_.” Jin confirmed during lunch, the next day after his interaction with Spectre in the library. They were hanging in a quiet staircase today, a spot Aoi had recommended. 

Jin wasn’t any close to liking him. He still didn’t get why Miyu wanted to befriend him. 

“I don’t think he and I can be friends, Miyu-san.” 

Not the way he’d become friends with Miyu, or Aoi. It’d been easier when he’d been approached first and when Miyu was friendly and easy to be around.

“Yeah, I don’t think Spectre--” Aoi said, a corner of her mouth pulling up. “--is the best place to start to make new friends.”

“But it’s perfect!” Miyu pumped a fist up. “Instead of starting with low level foes, you go straight for the big boss for _more experience_!”

“Miyu-chan.” Aoi threw her a deadpan look. “Making friends is not like playing a video game. And even then, if you went straight for the boss while being level one--you’d just lose over and over.”

“Not if you try hard enough! You just need the right strategy!” Miyu leaned her elbow on the step above hers, cheek resting on her hand. She hummed. “But I guess there’s no reset button or cheat codes in real life. Would be nice if there was a cheat for _‘having Spe-chan be less of a dick’._ ”

Jin’s shoulders shook as he laughed quietly, hanging his head. Aoi, too, laughed.

“Good luck with _that_.”

While Jin’s first impression had been bad, Spectre was smart, and studying together proved to be fruitful. There was something, too, about a prideful boy like him accepting Jin to help him. 

Convenience, a give and take. That’s what it was. Spectre was clear he wanted nothing to do with friendship or Miyu...at least out loud. But when Jin saw their interactions, he got the feeling Miyu was getting to him. 

Irritation. Resignation. Mockery. Miyu got him to react and she had endless entertainment doing so. Spectre was much more expressive than his usual scowl revealed. 

Was Miyu interested in him because of the rumors? A former criminal, an unknown past, shrouded in mystery. Well, maybe Jin was a little curious as well: it all sounded out of a novel.

“I tell you, he’s a spy for an underground organization!” Miyu bounced excitedly. “A ninja spy. Maybe he hid a body once!”

“He looks more like he used to work for the mafia. Poison expert.” Jin theorized, twirling his chopsticks around. “He’s under a fake name because they are after him.”

“Woah, you think bigger than me. Wanna bet, then?” 

“What are we betting?”

“Looser buys the winner something from that cute cafe around the block!” Miyu cupped her face in her hands, humming. “Their cakes look so yummy...”

 _Predictable_. But Jin had been eyeing their pastries for a while, too. 

“Deal.”

“What do you think, Aoi-chan?” Miyu turned to her, who’d been quietly listening to the conversation the whole time.

Aoi looked to the side, waving a hand around. 

“No comment.”

“Eeeeh, why not? You must have an idea.” Miyu tilted her head. “Aoi-chan, you’re always in a bad mood when Spe-chan’s the subject.” 

“I just don’t like him. He’s…” Aoi paused, frowning at her lunch. “A massive jerk.”

Miyu laughed.

“Well, he can certainly be! But don’t be jealous, Aoi-chan.” Miyu leaned in Aoi’s space, smiling. “You’re still my favorite.”

Aoi’s face flushed. Jin chose that moment to stand up.

“I’m going to buy juice.”

The girls barely heard him. It was better if Jin gave them space while they...flirted? He couldn’t tell how much it was Miyu being her usual self, and how much was genuine. When it came to Aoi, though, her teasing always felt softer. 

_They totally like each other._ He didn’t get how Miyu hadn’t done something more about it yet. She was always so direct in getting what she wanted. 

The closest vending machine was on the base floor, right down the stairs and next to a window. Jin bent down to grab the grape juice he’d picked and then glanced outside, leaning against the wall. The window showed the back of the school and the garden; the leaves rustled with the chilly, winter wind.

But there was someone outside. Wrapped up in a coat and a thin scarf, Spectre was looking over the flowers. His gloveless hands brushed the petals with care, checking each plant with meticulous attention. Jin found himself observing, while Spectre didn’t seem to notice him.

Spectre looked unbothered despite the cold, in that moment. No tension in his features. Almost smiling. The care he showed the plants was a sharp contrast with how he treated others.

 _So even he can make that face._ Jin sipped his juice, pushing himself off the wall. _Definitely into making poison with plants._

Both his and Miyu’s guesses were proven wrong after Spectre almost choked one of their classmates. He was a cyber terrorist. Kinda far away from a cold blooded murderer. Jin might have felt a little bad.

When Spectre spoke of Ryoken Kogami, he relaxed too.

_“Ryoken-sama is the only person I wholeheartedly respect. I have devoted myself to him.”_

_“He saved me.”_

Talk about loyalty. Was this part of some medieval story instead of a mystery novel, now? Jin couldn’t keep up with the narrative.

Spectre was weird. His laugh, so out of the blue, was creepy. But maybe not in a bad way. Maybe Jin’s curiosity was growing.

He spotted Spectre outside tending to the plants, again, spring still some time away. Jin pushed a button in the vending machine and grabbed the can that fell at the bottom.

Opening the window, the chill made him shiver. He leaned his torso outside.

“Hey.” 

Spectre turned to face him, blinking.

“Kusanagi-san.” 

Jin held out the can of sugar free coffee.

“Here.”

Spectre walked up to him, some remaining snow crunching under his shoes. He arched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Another peace offering?”

“No. It’s cold outside.” He poked Spectre’s cheek with one end of the can. “This is warm.”

Spectre took the can from him. His fingers were freezing where they met Jin’s for a moment.

“...I still don’t understand what this is for.”

Jin huffed, breath coming out as a puff of white. He hunched his shoulders. Why did Spectre question everything?

“I just felt like giving it to you. No need to thank me.”

“Out of nicety?” Spectre was smirking. His face was red from the cold. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I never said I did, now.” 

Chuckling. 

“Well, I’ll take it.” 

And that was that. Jin wasn’t sure himself why he did it. Did he actually want to befriend someone as Spectre? 

Then a similar coffee can appeared on his desk a few days later. Spectre was nowhere in sight, but it couldn’t have been anyone but him.

 _Give and take, huh?_ Jin took a sip and was pleasantly surprised.

It wasn’t bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	2. Takeru POV (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru's Grandpa doesn't let him visit Den City after his grades dropped...but then again maybe he doesn't need to in order to see Ryoken. (After Ch.10 + After Ch.13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not a formal FC update but while my Wi-Fi was dead, I wrote a Takeru POV!  
> This is somewhere after CH.10 but before 12 (the first half) and after CH. 13 (second half). Recommended to have at least read to that point before this. 
> 
> Just so there's no confusion, as this comes up in CH.15, Osamu is Takeru's Grandfather and Inko is his Grandmother.
> 
> As always, comments/kudos/etc. very much appreciated <3

"You can't go to Den City."

The words jolted Takeru out of his ramblings. He'd just been talking about visiting that weekend again. He frowned at Osamu.

"Hah? Why not?"

"Your grades have been dropping considerably." His grandfather stated simply. "Visiting the city so much has distracted you enough. Until you get them back up, you can't go."

"I'm paying for the train ticket with my own money." Takeru slapped a hand to the table, glaring. "You can't stop me."

"Then were your words mere talk?" Osamu lowered his tea cup, hitting the wood with an air of finality. "You said you would go to school, and that you would study hard to pass the year. Is your resolve that fickle?"

They held each others gazes, one stern and the other stubborn. Eventually Takeru clicked his tongue and gazed away, curling his fingers in frustration.

"... _F_ _ine._ "

He stood from the table and slid the living door open, shutting it with a little too much force on his way out. Once in his room he sighed, falling face first against his pillow.

It was true his grades had dropped. While he'd promised himself he'd try to put in the work at school, it was proving harder and harder when his thoughts were elsewhere. His future. Yusaku, still missing. Flame, occasionally appearing in his mind or his dreams: surely, he'd scold him right now.

_What are you doing, Takeru?_

Takeru huffed, rolling on his back, staring at the ceiling. Thinking of Flame either motivated him to push onward or just left him feeling empty. Missing him, his encouragement, his understanding. Their mutual companionship.

Then there was Ryoken. Ryoken who would be released soon. They had been seeing each other for months with a glass standing between them.

What would it be like, to be face to face, seeing each other properly? Without the hostility that Takeru used to hold for him, without the misunderstandings?

Over the last few months of talking to him, Takeru wasn't any close to being done puzzling Ryoken together. There was much about the man he didn't understand, yet, but he could no longer think of him solely as Revolver. That Link VRAINS persona was now growing fuzzier in his mind.

“ _...You...called me by my name, just now.”_

“ _Could you...say it again?”_

_"Ryoken."_

And he'd smiled, small and relieved. Names held a weight, a meaning.

_"Takeru."_

Carefully, as though the word was a privilege. As though Takeru's name was new on his tongue.

Ryoken presented himself with an air of dignity, tall, poised. Yet Takeru had seen that, for all his confidence, there was much about himself that Ryoken had constructed to appear unbreakable. Behind the glass of that visiting room, Takeru had seen the chips in his wall, how even a man who'd spent his life devoted to his goals crumbled.

Revolver was only a tiny percentage of what Ryoken was--and Takeru kept questioning, if everything he'd believed Revolver to be was part of Ryoken. Not his actions, or his crimes, things that couldn't be erased--but his words, his beliefs, everything Takeru had thought Revolver stood for.

Who was Ryoken Kogami, in the end?

In their duel, Takeru had got a glimpse behind the mask. Now he found himself wanting to break through it again and understand him. Him, his truths, the small moments Ryoken made a face as though he was younger. Or rather, more his age, as unsure as Takeru was, as awkward as a teenager.

Sigh.

_I want to see him._

The thought shouldn't have been so startling. Yet it was, making Takeru's eyes grow wide.

Had he been looking forward to that coffee so much?

“ _Unless you don’t want to hang out. I understand...”_

“ _No, I do--”_

Hanging out. Hanging out, with Ryoken. Like friends did.

"Oh." Takeru breathed out a puff of laughter, pressing his hands to his face. His cheeks felt warm. "Friends."

When had he started thinking of Ryoken that way? When had he started looking forward to seeing him this much?

"...Alright." He slapped his cheeks, grabbing his phone with determination. He sent Kiku a quick text about getting together to study next week.

* * *

Somehow...things turned out differently than planned.

Takeru had invited Ryoken to stay over. At his house. Before even asking his Grandparents if that was okay.

Takeru was used to arguing back with his Grandfather. But in that moment, sitting before him and his Grandma, Takeru might have been a little tense.

“Please.” He said. “I promise I won't let this affect my grades.”

“...This _friend_ of yours.” Osamu had his arms crossed, expression unreadable. “Ryoken Kogami.” He looked up. “How did you two meet?”

Crap. Takeru hadn't mentioned his Link VRAINS ventures to them before. What kind of lie could he conjure up for knowing Ryoken, Revolver, former Knight of Hanoi?

“It's...It's a long story.” Takeru evaded the question. “It was during my time in Den City. A lot happened and...well, you saw the news.”

The transmission. His grandparents had seen it that day, too. Dinner had been quiet.

“Is this who you've been going to see in Den City these last months?” Osamu's gaze hardened. “In prison?”

A nod.

“I know what you're thinking.” Takeru rushed to speak. “He's not like his father. I used to think he was, but he had no hand in _that_ incident—he's the one that reported it actually.” Inko made a small surprised noise. Takeru kept going. “He's—I mean, he's infuriating sometimes, a lot of the time, but he's not a bad guy. He--” A breath. “He helped me.”

Even when Takeru had only wielded anger against him. Ryoken had challenged him, pushed him into a corner, helped open his eyes. That duel had been a turning point for him. For Ryoken, too, but he wasn't completely free, as much as he'd said he was. His chains, his curse--they remained.

Takeru meant it when he said he wouldn't let Ryoken give up on himself. He'd be the unrelenting force Ryoken had been against Takeru, pushing and pushing until his flame reignited. He'd keep reaching, even when Ryoken batted his hand away.

“He's a criminal.” Osamu said.

Takeru made a frustrated noise low on his throat.

“Former. I _know_ what he did. I pegged him for a dick, too.”

“Language.” Inko chided gently. Takeru sighed, composing himself.

“I wouldn't be asking you to let him stay if I thought he was still that person. But that's not all he is. He's changing.” Takeru took a deep breath. “I want to repay what he did for me.” Slowly, he bowed his head. “Please. Judge him once you actually get to know him.” _Not like I did_.

A beat, two passed where Takeru thought this was a no-go. But then, Inko spoke.

“I trust you, Takeru.” She was smiling lightly when he looked up. “If he's such an important friend to you, I will welcome him.”

Takeru beamed at her.

“Grandma...”

“It's fine, isn't it, dear?” She turned to Osamu. “I, for one, would like to meet him. Don't you?”

Takeru stared hard at his Grandpa, fists curled on his lap, awaiting his answer. Osamu was quiet for a few, tense seconds before he sighed.

“Alright. He can stay.” He fixed Takeru with a stern look. ”But your grades better stay up, like you promised.”

“Yes!” Takeru grinned, standing up. “Thank you, Gramps, Grandma!”

Now he just had to let Ryoken know.

And, as he learned later, include instructions for riding the train. How was Ryoken the smartest yet stupidest person Takeru knew?

> [Takeru] [6.00pm] how're you the smartest AND stupidest person I know?
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.01pm] Shut up. I have not exactly needed to use public transport, before.
> 
> [Takeru] [6.02pm] i'll type you VERY clear instructions on how to get here
> 
> [Takeru] [6.02pm] ...just in case i'll pick you up at the station though
> 
> [Takeru] [6.03pm] lest you appear in the news again but as a lost beanpole
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.04pm] I would find my way just fine, midget.
> 
> [Takeru] [6.05pm] >:O
> 
> [Takeru] [6.06pm] i'm not that short !!!!
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.07pm] Sure, vertically challenged person.
> 
> [Takeru] [6.07pm] y'know, sometimes, I still want to punch your face
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.08pm] Can you even reach me? :^)
> 
> [Takeru] [6.09pm] ALRIGHT, HAVE FUN GETTING LOST ON YOUR OWN

Takeru huffed, tossing his phone at the bed. It bounced on the mattress.

 _Stupid Ryoken._ Just because he had a few inches on him!

After a couple of minutes he went to retrieve his phone again, opening a note. He typed 'how to ride a train for dummies' with instructions plus his hometown's station. He sent it to Ryoken.

> [Takeru] [6.20pm] train101.txt
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.22pm] “How to ride a train for dummies”. Hmph.
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.22pm] Appreciated.
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.23pm] Shouldn't you have included directions to your house, as well?
> 
> [Takeru] [6.24pm] i said i'd pick you up
> 
> [Takeru] [6.24pm] one more joke about my height and you're on your own though
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.25pm] Hah. Very well, I'll save them for later.
> 
> [Takeru] [6.25pm] oy >:I
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.26pm] :^)
> 
> [Ryoken] [6.26pm] I will be seeing you, then, Takeru.

Takeru smiled at that. _Soon_.

> [Takeru] [6.27pm] yeah. see ya!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
